


The People We Meet.

by Aldyce



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Meetings, M/M, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood First Meet, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldyce/pseuds/Aldyce
Summary: Life is beautiful not because of the things we do or see.life is beautiful because of the people we meet.~Simon Sinek~Just a cute little of Malec meeting for the first time. ❤Will try and update this regulary so if you have any ideas let me know and if you want to use any of these as prompts and write the rest of the story, would love you see what you come up with.Will be checking the #MalecMeeting and you can find me on Twitter @Kennedy15769680





	1. His first follower

Alec has always been a little lonely. Sure he has his siblings and he has people he is friendly with but he doesn’t have anyone he can truly talk too. Actually talk.  
Deciding that what he needs is an outlet for his deepest thoughts, he gets a Twitter account. He sets it all up and off he goes, he can tweet whatever he wants to say and people will read it and maybe, just maybe someone will understand.  
The truth of the situation however, was a little different. He posted his tweets. It was all going according to plan. Except for one thing. Noone saw them. He had no followers. He didn’t want to let anyone from his day to day life to know about @AlecArcher59, it was supposed to be his escape. Somewhere he could be someone else.  
Sure it worked for a bit but soon the lack of response to his witty remarks and deep thoughts only made him realise just how lonely he was.

Magnus had the perfect life. He really did. He had popular and beautiful friends, a hot girlfriend and over a thousand twitter followers to like his selfies with Camille. The only problem. He hated it all.  
He found himself on Twitter in the middle of the night. His brain was having a nice little anxiety filled melt down and he desperately wanted to be distracted.  
Before he knew what he was doing he found himself searching the results for the #lonely.  
The first few tweets he saw he brezed part. Until one stopped him.

[](https://postimg.cc/Ppy5rcs7)

0 likes. 0 comments. 0 retweets. Magnus looked at the time stamp. It had been posted ten minutes ago.  
On instinct the liked the tweet and clicked on the username. Alec. the account had been created a year ago. It had no followers. He followed a couple celebrities and big accounts. Magnus read through a couple tweets. Alec posted a lost but never pictures or mentions of other people. Some of his tweets were funny but most of them resonated the same deep loneliness that he felt every day surrounded by people who knew nothing about him.  
Magnus clicked the follow button and turned on the notifications for all tweets.  
From that moment on Alec always had a like on his tweets within minutes of posting and a purple heart in the comments of his sadder posts.  
Alec had no idea who @MagnusTheMagnificent was but he had never been more grateful to a single person.


	2. A Warm Drink and Good Company.

Alec’s first year of law school was hard. The stress and pressure had been a trigger for his depression and anxiety and he was fighting hard not to be drowned under his work.  
He hated the library. At first the rows after rows of books had soothed him but after 5 minutes the oppressing silence had gotten to be too much.   
That how he ended up at the university’s cafeteria. Well cafeteria was a big word. They had a small selection of sandwiches and sweets and some tables and chairs. The reason Alec had even come at all was the cheap coffee. 90p a cappuccino. Sure it was far from being the best coffee he had ever had but it was strong, very sweet and cheap. What more could he ask for.   
He stayed however for the noise. It wasn’t especially loud. A couple students chatting. A television playing whatever song was the latest trend, the coffee machine running. The sound was constant and it was perfect. It immediately calmed Alec and he sat down to complete the assignment he had due the next day. His mind had quieted enough for him to finally focus.  
After a week of spending all of his off time in a seat in the corner of a busy room, the staff started to know him pretty well. Alec may not speak to them but they would always exchange nods when he arrived and he didn’t need to say his coffee order when he went up the counter for a refill, the boy behind the counter had already set the machine to make his drink.  
No matter what had happened during his day he always looked forward to the end of his classes when he could go to the cafeteria and relax with a cappuccino in his hand, his works open on his laptop in front of him. The boy behind the counter would smile and flirt when he went up to refill his drink and Alec had never felt more at ease.


	3. When A Bad Day Turns Good.

Magnus was having a bad day.   
Nothing had gone majorly wrong but still. His coffee had been cold. His sheater was itchy and he had broken a nail. So nothing major but when you added it the grey cold sky and infuriating slow New York traffic.   
He was having a bad day.

When he finally had to leave his work, half an hour late, thank you Camile, he was starving. Deciding to go get himself a baked good from his favourite bakery and try and turn this rotten day around.  
His glazed coffee eclair in hand he stepped back onto the street. Maybe this day wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

The minute that thought formed a lady in a power suit and talking fast on her phone walked past him her bag swinging into him and sending his precious eclair down to the ground.  
He stared at it for what felt like forever. It may have just been an eclair but in that moment he had never wanted to scream at god more.  
“Oh fuck this!” he exclaimed before reaching down and picking up the goddamn pastry.   
At this point he truly did not care. 

Just to be safe he looked around to make sure no one had witnessed his low moment. His eyes met with those of a tall dark haired man standing a couple feet of him. A smirk lit up his hazel eyes and Magnus knew he was fucked. Not only had this guy obviously seen the whole scene unfold but he was hot.   
Tall, dark and handsome had always been his type but damn this guy was absolute eye candy.

“You’d think I’d be embarrassed, but let’s be real with each other. I’ve done far worse things.”  
The beautiful man opposite him laughed, the sound deep and rich and oh so attractive.  
“Oh I’m sure you have beautiful.” he answered, his eyes alight with a mischievous twinkle as he saw Magnus’ cheeks turn red.  
As Magnus tried to hide his flaming red checks, the other man stepped forwards extending a hand.  
“I’m Alec.”  
Magnus shock the offered hand as he mumbled his name in response.  
“So Magnus, how about I buy you a sweet treat that hasn’t been on the New York sidewalk?”


	4. If Life Is A Game.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit darker than usual. sorry.  
Hope you enjoy.  
Remember the #MalecMeeting if you have any ideas or just want to tweet your opinion.

Magnus had been stuck in a downwards spiral for months. After his best friend, Raphael’s death in a freak accident; Magnus had given up on life.   
Raphael had been by his side his whole life. They had met as children in a group home and had each other's backs ever since then.   
Now Magnus was utterly alone in the world with no one to watch his back and that knowledge, that utter loneliness, crushed him.   
And so he did the one thing he could think of. He self destructed.   
Alcohol. Drugs. A different warm body to warm his bed every night.   
He lived life as a man who had nothing to lose. Because he had already lost the one thing that mattered.

Alec's life had been a hard one.   
His father had been an abusive asshole and when his mother had overdosed he ran away with his little sister and baby brother.  
The three kids lived a hard couple of months on the streets of New York. When Maw got sick, Alec decided to go to social services for help.  
He was thirteen, Izzy was eleven and Max was five. They were immediately placed in the system and Max was treated.  
The trio were together at a group home for three weeks until Max was adopted.   
The two elder Lightwoods managed to stay together for two more months until the call came in. A couple wanted to foster Izzy.   
She asked if they would take Alec as well but deep down they both knew that he was too old and would probably stay in the group home until he turned eighteen. 

After many tears and fights, Izzy accepted to go and live with her new foster parents and Alec decided to go and try his luck out in the streets.  
He had always been scrappy and knowing that his siblings were taken care of, he was happier than he had ever been. 

The boy adapted quickly to the street life of New York City. He was a natural pickpocket and made some friends who hooked him up with drugs that he sold on his corner. 

At this point he was twenty years old and had been living on the streets for seven years.   
He had seen his fair share of brainless frat boys and empty eyed junkies.   
That night however he had a new client. Alec had gotten used to place people into boxes and write them off. His man though he couldn’t place.  
Alec could tell from his clothes that he had money but he could also tell that he wasn’t your typical rich boy rebel. The saddest behind his eyes spoke louder than any words he could have seen.  
This man was lost and for some reason Alec couldn’t quite understand, he felt that he needed to help him.

It was that deep need to help that pushed him to break his number one rule and ask the sad eyed boy a question the next night when he came to buy his daily hit.  
“Why are you here?” Alec knew that he would probably get punched in the face for asking such a question, but he couldn’t not ask.   
“There is nothing like waking up in the morning when you didn’t think you would survive the night.”  
Alec watched as the man turned and walked off into the night. Those words playing on repeat in his mind for the rest of the night.

The next time Alec saw Magnus, he had his usual packet ready for him but he hadn’t been able to help himself from sticking a note to the side of it.  
They concluded their transaction in silence and parted ways. 

Magnus saw the note twenty minutes later when he arrived back at his empty apartment.  
“I truly hope that I don’t see you again.   
But if you ever need me, please call and I will be there.  
01632 960901  
Alec."


	5. Until death do us part.

Magnus was an assassin. He had been since he was sixteen and he was good. He would be the best if it wasn’t for the constant thorn in his side.

Alec was a dark horse in the business of contract killing. He had appeared one day and his ability to complete any contract had given him quite the reputation. 

Magnus hated him. He had been building his reputation for years. He was the best and deserved to be seen as such. Alec was just some kid who had showed up out of nowhere and was trying to steal his place at the top. 

Being the top two in their field, Alec and Magnus naturally where in direct competition for the best jobs. This resulted in several occasions where the two were hired to complete the same hit.

This resulted in Magnus getting the perfect idea to mess with his arch nemesis. He made it his number one priority to make it to any common targets first.  
Once the hits completed his would send a picture of the body to his employer and deposit the body.   
This continues for a month. The two men may have never met but news of their rivalry had spread around the contract killing world.   
After learning his full name in an absolute stroke of dump luck, it only took a bit of digging for Magnus to find the address for a certain, Alexander Lightwood.   
Now he had just what he needed to have a little fun.

Magnus’ fun lasted about a week until one morning he was walking out of his usual coffee shop. He was looking over his calendar for the day when he was pushed off the main road and into an allee.  
He didn’t recognise the man in front of him and knew he wasn’t in any real anger. He could destroy this pretty boy with the flick of a wrist.  
Before Magnus could decide to make this boy regret messing with him, the man stepped up to whisper in his ear.  
“Can you please stop leaving dead bodies on my doorstep? You’re worse than a cat.”  
Magnus watched, amused and a little shocked, as the man turned and disappeared into the busy street.   
It looked like Magnus had finally met the infamous, Alexander Lightwood.


	6. When Hearts Soar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one hit a bit too close to home as Alec's reaction is pulled directly from my own experiences with heights.   
Hope you like it.   
Thank you Alice for giving me this awesome prompt 🍓
> 
> Remember #MalecMeeting if you have any ideas you want to see me write.

Alec hated theme parks. He always had.   
They were always full of busy people and screaming children. But of course Izzy and Jace had wanted to go, so here he was.  
As they stood in line for the ferris wheel, Alec could feel his heart rate soar. He hadn’t wanted to tell his siblings, it was just a ferris wheel, he was sure he could handle it; but he was terrified of heights.

The man directing them showed Izzy and Jace who were stood in front of him chatting, to their carriage, leaving Alec on his own. They glanced back to see if he was okay and he shot them a quick smile back. He wanted them to enjoy their ride and not have to deal with him freaking out.  
As the man pointed for him to take place next, his panic was rising and making it hard for him to breathe. At this point he was too embarrassed to back out and so he took his seat on the ferris wheel.  
He felt someone sit in the place next to him but he didn’t bother turning to see who it was. He was staring at his hands. Trying to get his breathing under control.

The machinery set in motion with an ominous groan and they were moving.  
That's when Alec really started to freak out. He didn’t cry or scream. He sat in silence, eyes shut as tightly as he could, his entire face aching. His teeth bit down hard on his lower lip. Knuckles white as he gripped the seat.  
“Hey, Mate? Are you okay? You are hyperventilating…”  
Alec heard the man next to him talk. He knew he had to answer but he couldn’t bear to open his eyes and see the emptiness all around him.   
Tightening his grip on the metal seat and squeezing his eyes closed even tighter, he answered.  
“I’m okay. Just not a big fan of heights.”  
“That’s fine. Do you maybe want to hold my hand instead of that metal seat. It may be a bit more comfortable.”  
Alec could feel a touch at his wrist. He lifted his hand off the bar for a second, his breath acceleration at the lack of contact until he felt a warm hand wrap around his and hold it tight.

Alec had no idea how long the ride lasted. He never opened his eyes. Never let go of the hand he was holding. He couldn’t calm his breathing but managed to avoid hyperventilating.  
Sometimes the carriage would sway a bit but before Alec could panic, his neighbor would squeeze his knee and rub small circles into his leg.

Sooner than Alec had expected, the carriage stopped moving and his neighbor moved his hand off his knee to touch his shoulder.  
“It’s over. We’re back on the ground, you can open your eyes now.”  
Alec slowly opened his eyes. The sun blinded him for a minute before they adjusted and saw the most beautiful man sat next to him.  
“You must have came here with someone. You want me to help you find them?”  
Alec smiled, he was sure he could find his siblings on his own but he wasn’t sure he was ready to say goodbye to his handsome saviour just yet.  
“Thank you, that would be great.”


	7. Be My Valentine.

Alec loved going to the movies alone. Some people may think that is sad but he truly loved it. He could properly enjoy the movie. Get the best seat and generally not be distruded.  
However when the movie you have been waiting months to see is released in theatres on Valentine’s day, it gets a little harder not to feel lonely, waiting in line alone.  
Eyes fixed straight ahead, Alec pretends he doesn’t see all the couples surrounding him and he is the only person here alone.  
Part of his brain is telling him to just go home and not embarrass himself but it took him half an hour to get here and he really wants to see the movie. 

It’s nearly his turn to buy his ticket at the counter when he feels someone step up next to him and put their arm around his shoulder. Alec turned, startled to see who was next to him, holding his arm.  
Alec blushed bright red. The guy next to him was wearing a deep red shirt with golden patterns on it, Alec would maybe call it a blouse. The shirt was only buttoned half way up and Alec could see a hint of rich caramel skin under the multiple golden necklaces resting on the man’s chest. To match the necklaces, he also had multiple rings on his fingers and a golden cuff on his ear.   
His dark hair was styled perfectly with the tips dyed red and his sharp facial features were accentuated by some light makeup.   
Alec was shocked, the man in front of him was beautiful and Alec was definitely drooling a little.   
The man let out a chuckle and Alec blushed even more, if that was even possible. He had been caught staring a little too long.   
“Oh, uhh… I’m sorry but do I know you?”  
“Nope, but if they think we are a couple, we’ll get the couples discount. So want to be my boyfriend for a couple hours?”   
Alec couldn’t concentrate, he was confused, deeply embarrassed and also half in love with the angel stood in front of him. And so when the man put his arm around his waist and started leading towards the counter, he couldn’t think of any reason not to go along with his scheme.  
“Uhhh… okay, sure. I’m Alec by the way.” His companion flashed him a dazzling smile before answering.  
“Well Alexandre, it’s nice to meet you, my name is Magnus.”

The movie passed without incident and if Alec was being honest, he had rather enjoyed watching the movie next to Magnus. The two had laughed at all the same times and Magnus had even taken Alec’s hand during the big romantic scene of the movie.   
Alec let out a disappointed sign when the movie ended and the lights turned back on.   
“Well Alec, thank you for being my Valentine. I had a lovely evening. I hope that we can do this again. After all it would be a shame not to take advantage of the couples discount.”  
As Alec stood smiling and nodding like a love strock idiot, Magnus grabbed his arm and wrote down his phone number with a pen he fished out of his jacket pocket. Then with one last smile he turned and was out the door.

Alec stood there, without moving for a couple minutes. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. He couldn’t stop smiling at the number on his arm.   
Realising he was in the middle of the movie hall he made his way for the exist, He had a little look at the promotional signs on the walls.   
He couldn’t one that mentioned discount prices for couples anywhere.


	8. A Rarer Metal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry haven't writting any of these in a while, have been busy with my main fic but just got this idea and had to write it. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to comment your thoughts.

When Jace and Alec graduated from the Police Academy, Jace wanted to celebrate. They had always said growing up that they would always have each others backs. That they would always be partners in crime. Now that dream was about to become a reality.  
Alec didn’t drink but Jace still wanted to do something to commemorate this moment. The beginning of the new big stage in their lives. And one they would face together.  
Alec was the one who suggested that they get tattoos, he had always been fascinated with the idea of a permanent mark on his skin. He had a couple that he had always kept hidden but maybe this was something he could share with his brother.  
Jace had seemed excited by the idea and so they made their way to the closest tattoo parlour. Jace had been going on about ideas for the design but Alec had his own ideas.  
The parlour was still open and accepted to take them, since it was quiet and the tattoos they wanted wouldn’t take long.  
The idea Alec had was simple. A small and simple black design on the inside of their wrists. A sun for Jace and a moon for Alec.  
Jace had been uncertain about the pain but Alec talked him through it and had barely noticed when a man with unique golden eyes started tattooing his wrist. He sighed as his adopted brother flirted at the cute redhead doing his tattoo. She was obviously not interested and Jace didn’t seem to understand that she didn’t want to hear about his exploits at the Academy.  
The tattoos were done in half an hour. The ones Alec had hidden on his chest and back were much more intricate and had taken hours to complete. The simple moon on his wrist however wasn’t a personal source of strength, it was an outward sign of his bond with Jace, his brother, and now his official partner in the police.  
As he was waiting at the counter to pay, and Jace was still trying to start a conversation with the girl who had done his tattoo, the man who had done his walked up to him.  
“I hope you don’t mind me saying this but I was watching you two. He may be gold, catching all of the light and attention. But you are silver, so used to everyone else looking at him that that is where you look too. You are so used to living in his shadow that you don’t expect to be seen, but silver, although few people know it, is a rarer metal than gold. I hope you don’t forget that Alexander.”

Time passed and their lives continued but Alec never forgot those words and the face of the man that had uttered them. He knew where he would be going for his next tattoo.


	9. Barking up the wrong tree

Magnus was a cat person. Always had been and probably always would be. Ragnor had said it was because not only in general did Magnus not like people but he also slept all day, even if he had denied it at the time. That description did fit him pretty well but Ragnor couldn't really blame him. Most of the time, people were dull and self involved. And as for sleeping well as far as that went, Magnus didn’t really have an excuse except that his bed was very comfortable.   
However, when a new neighbour moved in opposite him, he found himself bending down to stroke his dog when they passed each other. Sure, she was cute, but Magnus mainly just wanted an excuse to chat with his new cute neighbour for a couple of minutes. Pretending to like the dog was a small sacrifice, after all, his new neighbour was really quite hot.   
Magnus had never thought he had a type, normally falling in love with the soul rather than the image of a person, but staring at Alexander, he had to admit that the man took tall, dark and handsome to a whole new level.   
Incredibly long legs, Magnus imagined. They would wrap perfectly around his hips; a toned figure and broad shoulders that suggested a perfectly carved chest with abs that Magnus could quite happily run his tongue down; a dark mess of hair that he was dying to run his hands through and lips that held the promise of the most perfect sin. To put it lightly, Magnus liked what he saw.   
Even when the bloody dog had drooled on his favourite shirt, Magnus knew it was worth it. It was the vivid fantasy he had in his head that had him going back in the hall when he knew Alec would be coming home from his daily dog walk. 

“Why don’t you just ask him out? Instead of stalking him and pretending to like his dog?” Caterina was laying on Magnus’ sofa, sipping on her glass of wine. Magnus was going on about how soft Alec’s skin was and how much he wanted to get his lips on the smooth skin of Alec's neck.   
They had been having this conversation for months; ever since the man had moved in next door. Magnus had never really been the timid type, when he saw something he liked, he went for it; but this time Catarina had the feeling that despite his many suggestive comments about the younger man, Magnus was smitten and was scared that if he actually made his move, he would be rejected.  
“Yeah, yeah. I’m working on it. Besides, who said that I wanted to do more than just admire him?”  
“Magnus, I know you. You like this guy and you need to say something to him! He moved in three months ago and this is getting ridiculous. Just ask him out already! ”  
“Fine, if it will get you off my back!”  
Catarina could see the smile behind her friend’s eyes and she knew he was thankful for the push. That was just how their friendship worked. She pushed him to do what he needed to do, he complained but ended up doing it and then it ended up with him thanking her. 

The next day, Magnus was waiting, in his usual spot, for Alec to come back from his dog walk.   
He had made up his mind and was going to ask Alec if he wanted to go out for dinner sometime. He checked his hair one last time. Flawless… as usual. His outfit was one he was pretty impressed with and he had to admit, he looked good.  
"Hi, Magnus!" While Magnus was lost in his thoughts, Alec had walked into the building and caught him off guard.  
"I don't like your dog!" The words slipped out of his mouth before he had a chance to stop them and the two stared at each other in stunned silence.  
Magnus was mortified  
What the hell was that?! The plan had been to stroke the dog, chat with Alec and then ask if he wanted to get a drink! Not violently shout that he didn't like his dog, for absolutely no reason and look like an absolute madman! Yeah, that was definitely not how he had planned that the conversation was going to go.  
“Uhhh … okay… ?” Alec was obviously shocked and not sure how to react to Magnus’ sudden explanation.  
“Shit! I’m sorry! What I meant to say was that I like you and wanted to know if you wanted to have a drink sometime?”  
“Well, I never thought I could like someone like you but, yeah. A drink sounds nice!”  
“Someone like me? You mean because I’m a man?” Magnus had always thought he had pretty good gaydar and he was having a hard time believing he had mistaken Alec’s preferences.  
“Oh, no. Not at all. I mean, yes I would like to. I’m gay. I just can’t believe I am having a drink with someone who doesn’t like my dog.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have something a bit different planned for the next one, would love your imput on the poll I have going on twitter @Kennedy15769680; Thanks for reading and hope you vote in the poll.


	10. Playing to win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a teenage game of gay chicken gets out of hand.
> 
> Got the idea for this from a story I saw on twitter. It has been going around for a while so credit with however first posted it.

The party had been a huge success. Magnus’ parties always where, but this time he had outdone himself, after all it isn’t every day that you celebrate being engaged to the love of your life and the best person to ever exist, in his unbiased opinion of course.  
Everyone was having fun and the drinks had been many when the usual question resurfaced.  
“Tell us the real story of how you met!” to everyone's surprise the demand had come from Maryse.  
Jace, Isabelle and Catarina had already tried to find out the truth of the story. When Magnus was with Alec or if Alec was asked directly, the answer was that it was very cute and no more will be said about it. And although when alone, Magnus would go as far as saying that their meeting had the perfect meet cute but he was sworn to secrecy.  
As a result, the couple had been dating for three years and not a single one of their friends or family knew the story of their meeting. Alec had simply announced that his boyfriend would be joining them for dinner and that had been that. 

“Ah, the story of our meeting. What a story it is. What do you say, honey? Is it finally time for me to tell my soon to be mother in law about how you fell in love with me?” Alec could see the glint in his eyes as he prepared himself for the telling of his story.  
The Lightwoods siblings chuckled and leaned back in their chairs, they knew that Magnus enjoyed a good story and they themselves had often tried to get the truth out of him.

“It all started in high school. As you all know Alec is a tad, shall I say, stubborn. Now, I myself enjoy some healthy competition and do not enjoy losing. A trait that I believe may have came out over a family game of monopoly. So when we were in high school, dear Alexander was deeply in the closet and I myself was figuring some stuff out. When at a party we got dared to play “gay chicken”, the rules of the games being that two straight guys pretend to be gay, and the first one to chicken out loses, we of course, did not wish to lose, and be the chicken. Given both of our stubborn tendencies, things got a little out of hand. So now, here we are, engaged and running a jewelry business together. It has been quite the journey and I have got to say, if this dude doesn’t chicken out soon, I’m going to start to suspect that he’s actually gay.”

The silence after Magnus’ story was deafening, interrupted only by Alec chuckling and kissing his fiancée's check. The group that had gathered to hear the story dispersed, chucking that someone they would find out the real story.  
Maryse however could help ask herself if maybe, just maybe the truth had already been told.


End file.
